


Et tu pars, sans me voir

by TemporiServire



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (malgré tout), Angst, C'est une tentative de faire une fic sans angst qui a dégénéré donc, Et sans fin heureuse désolée, Fluff, M/M, donc c'est un peu déprimant, featuring la Solitude™ d'AM
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/pseuds/TemporiServire
Summary: "Je suis venu parce que je passais dans le coin et que je voulais te voir... J'avais besoin de te voir. Et visiblement, toi aussi.- Tu m'en veux encore, pas vrai ? lâche le Bourguignon, une pointe de panique dans la voix en voyant son amant le fuir. Ben, je suis désolé..."





	Et tu pars, sans me voir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



> Cette fic n'a pas vraiment d'origine, si ce n'est le fait qu'on ne sait pas si AM et BH se sont revus depuis le premier tour, et il fallait faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela.  
> Pour le style, j'ai tenté un truc un peu différent, et je suis pas sûre du résultat. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de faramineux.  
> \+ Le titre est issu de Bye Bye Valentine, d'Indochine.
> 
> TheBlackWook c'est pour toi, parce que YOU'RE THE PUREST DAMMIT.

Il se trouve sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés, une barbe de trois jours mange son visage. On l'a connu plus apprêté mais il a fait l'effort de mettre une chemise et une veste de costume. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi. Et puis, il est tôt, bien trop tôt. Il est parti plus tôt encore. Les gens demanderont pourquoi il s'est envolé de si bon matin. Pour le moment, il est trop fatigué et trop stressé pour y penser. Son poing frappe quatre coups contre le battant, un rythme machinal. Il attend.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le jour est levé depuis plusieurs heures, les oiseaux chantent déjà. Le calme de la Bourgogne contraste cruellement avec tout ce qu'il a pu connaître ces derniers mois. Le silence ressemble soudain à un vide. Il inspire profondément, comme si l'air campagnard pouvait le calmer, passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà malmenés. Il retente son signal, son appel, par les mêmes quatre coups. A nouveau, le silence lui répond. Peut-être qu' _il_ dort encore. Peut-être qu' _il_ n'est pas là. Peut-être qu' _il_ ne veut voir personne. Ou peut-être qu' _il_ ne veut pas le voir, lui. Mais en dépit de ses hésitations, la porte s'ouvre.

Ils se regardent sans un mot. Ils n'ont jamais eu le moindre trait en commun, et pourtant à ce moment, ils ont l'impression d'être le même homme. Mal coiffés, mal rasés, épuisés. Ils ont l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en quelques mois, ils ne savent plus quoi faire, ils sont las. Leurs yeux se rencontrent avec facilité, comme cela a toujours été le cas dans leur intimité. Ils ne semblent même pas surpris ni même fâchés, en dépit des circonstances dans lesquelles, la dernière fois, ils se sont quittés. Ils sont seulement fatigués, et leurs regards cernés portent toute la douleur qu'ils arrivent à extérioriser. Le silence s'étire encore, comme un élastique sur lequel on n'en finit plus de tirer, qui ne pourra que se casser. Ils continuent de se scruter, ne faisant que retarder ce qui doit arriver.

Ils n'y tiennent plus, tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un soupir qui ressemble presque à un sanglot, à l'unisson, univoque, unanime. Plus le moindre souffle d'air passe entre leurs deux corps, il semble que rien ne parviendra à les séparer. Leurs doigts sont crispés sur leurs vêtements, les muscles de leurs bras sont convulsés par leurs efforts pour ne former plus qu'une seule silhouette.

C'est Benoît qui, le premier, vient briser le silence d'une voix sourde, luttant contre les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux :

 

"Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suit désolé, soupira le Bourguignon. Toi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

\- Si. J'ai perdu. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ce désastre. J'ai empêché la gauche d'être au second tour.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais admirable, tu l'as toujours été. Je ne l'étais pas. Je suis désolé, j'ai été lamentable.

\- Arrête. Tu avais raison. Tout ce que tu as dit, tu avais raison."

 

Le nez enfoui dans le cou d'Arnaud, le Breton inspire profondément, savourant ce cocktail de fragrances qui lui a tant manqué ces derniers jours, qu'il connaît par cœur, qui l'apaise. Son ex-collègue est imprégné d'un mélange subtil de parfums. L'odeur de son shampooing, de son gel douche, de son café du matin...

 

"Non, j'ai été odieux. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des cons, poursuit le plus âgé, dont la voix se perd dans la veste de Benoît. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Shhh..., souffle le Breton. Tu étais pardonné il y a des jours.

 

Ils réalisent à quel point tout, de leur étreinte jusqu'au son de leur voix, leur a manqué. Et la fatigue exacerbe leurs sens, toutes les sensations familières s'en trouvent décuplées. Benoît sens la bouche d'Arnaud frôler son cou, il réprime un frisson, ferme les yeux, serre son amant un peu plus contre lui, le visage calé contre son épaule solide. Sa voix rauque résonne dans sa cage thoracique :

 

"Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ces putains d'élections, je veux qu'on oublie les derniers mois et toutes nos conneries.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? lui demande doucement Arnaud. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire ?

\- Dans l'immédiat... Je veux juste dormir."

 

 

**• • •**

 

Ces dernières semaines l'ont vidé de toute énergie, toute volonté. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre aussi facilement, mais il sait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance. Et celle qui vient de se terminer était déjà jouée il y a de cela des mois. Alors, il se trouve en train de flotter dans une hésitation pétrifiante.

Mais pas là, pas maintenant. Là, il ne sent que le soleil de la fin avril qui caresse sa joue mal rasée, le souffle de Benoît sur sa nuque, le bras de son amant autour de ses côtes, sa main dans la sienne. Là, tout semble à sa place, tout s'évanouit pour ne laisser que leurs deux corps embrassés et le doux réveil. Là, il oublie qui il doit être, qui il a dû être, qui il devra être demain, il a juste besoin d'être avec _lui_.

Il porte la main du Breton à ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne bronche pas. Arnaud prend l'initiative de se dégager doucement de la délicieuse étreinte dans laquelle il est piégé. Avec une précaution infinie, appuyé sur un coude, il se tourne vers Benoît qui a naturellement repris sa position traditionnelle, sur le dos. Même dans son sommeil, le plus petit garde une main dans sa direction, paume vers le plafond, comme une invitation. Le Bourguignon y glisse ses doigts avec un sourire.

Sa main libre effleure les cheveux fins et tissés de gris ici ou là du cinquième homme de la présidentielle, brosse sa barbe de trois jours, trace les contours de sa mâchoire saillante, frôle son cou, s'arrête au col entrouvert de sa chemise. Il s'émerveille pour la énième fois devant l'apaisement qui détend le visage du petit Breton, malgré l'ombre des rides apparues précipitamment entre ses sourcils et aux coins de ses yeux, devant sa poitrine qui se soulève lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Un léger bruit de froissement lui indique que Benoît sort de sa torpeur. Il le sent serrer sa main dans la sienne. Immédiatement, il se penche et vient déposer ses lèvres sur le front du Breton avec une infinie douceur. Ce dernier lui répond par un bâillement qu'il dissimule à peine.

 

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excuse le plus âgé en se redressant légèrement.

\- Tu ne me réveilles pas, fait le Breton d'une voix que son amant trouve délicieusement rauque.

\- C'est mal de mentir."

 

Benoît laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 

"Bien dormi quand même ?" s'enquiert Arnaud.

 

L'ex-candidat à la présidentielle acquiesce avec un grognement et daigne finalement ouvrir les yeux. Son regard gris se perd dans celui de son ancien collègue, un pli se trace entre ses sourcils, signe de contrariété.

 

"Toi par contre, t'as l'air encore fatigué.

\- Non, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- On s'en fiche..., marmonne le Bourguignon contre l'épaule de Benoît.

\- Quelle heure ?"

 

Le plus grand lâche un soupir, puis tend un bras derrière lui pour attraper son réveil, qu'il consulte d'un air absent. Il le repose sans cérémonie et reporte son attention sur son amant.

 

"Midi et demie. Pourquoi ?"

 

Benoît passe une main sur son visage. Arnaud sent poindre en lui une inquiétude grandissant à mesure qu'il devine que ce moment de grâce pourrait s'arrêter d'ici peu.

 

"Tu comptes repartir ?" questionne-t-il d'une voix blanche.

 

Le Breton lève vers lui un regard inquisiteur. Il a toujours été doué pour décrypter ce qu'il a sur le cœur et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il a perçu sa peur. Sa main libre monte se mêler aux cheveux poivre et sel en une caresse qu'il veut apaisante.

 

"Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais ?

\- Je le dois, je suis attendu à Paris, ce soir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ? Pour dormir quelques heures et repartir ? C'est tout ?

\- Tu manques de sommeil, Arnaud", réplique sèchement Benoît avec un froncement de sourcils.

 

Son expression s'adoucit légèrement, l'instant suivant. Néanmoins, il se redresse et s'assoit au bord du lit, lissant les plis de sa chemise du plat de la main et poursuivant :

 

"Je suis venu parce que je passais dans le coin et que je voulais te voir... J'avais _besoin_ de te voir. Et visiblement, toi aussi.

\- Tu m'en veux encore, pas vrai ? lâche le Bourguignon, une pointe de panique dans la voix en voyant son amant le fuir. Ben, je suis désolé..."

 

L'ex-candidat à la présidence de la République fait volte-face et rencontre les yeux emplis de doute de son amant. En un battement de cil, il se juche à genoux sur le matelas, prend le visage d'Arnaud entre ses mains. Caresse du bout des doigts la barbe naissante sur son visage en plein tourment. Plonge dans son regard céruléen.

 

"J'ai tout foutu en l'air, c'est ça ? gémit le plus grand.

\- Non, tu n'as rien foutu en l'air du tout. Tu as eu des paroles malheureuses, c'est vrai. Mais c'est fini, c'est oublié.

\- Alors reste ?"

 

Invitation ? Non, supplication. Arnaud ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa solitude jusqu'à ce que Benoît ne frappe à sa porte. A présent, la peur de l'abandon apparaît d'autant plus forte. Il voit le Breton lui sourire tristement.

 

"Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets. J'ai juste des choses à régler."

 

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent un instant et leur baiser a ce goût doux-amer de moment béni promis à une fin prochaine. Le Bourguignon tente de faire bonne figure mais sous la surface, ses émotions se déchaînent. Il sent son amant déjà prêt à partir, tente de le retenir.

 

"Tu ne vas quand même pas partir le ventre vide ? Rien ne presse, hein ?"

 

L'ex-candidat à la présidence de la République le dévisage en lui caressant le dos des mains distraitement. Le troisième homme de la primaire de la gauche lui adresse un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant. Il est soulagé de l'entendre demander :

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?"

 

Trop heureux de cette simple réponse, pourtant seulement vouée à retarder l'inévitable, le Bourguignon lui plante un baiser sur l'épaule.

 

**• • •**

 

"Tu, euh... Tu manges pas ?

\- Si, si."

 

A ces mots, Benoît cesse de triturer le bord de son verre d'un air dissipé et s'empare de sa fourchette et de son couteau. Arnaud pose son assiette fumante sur la table et prend place en face de lui sans un mot. Il ne sait pas où se mettre dans sa propre cuisine, il hésite, gigote, quelque chose le chagrine. Il regarde son petit Breton manger pendant un moment, baisse ensuite les yeux sur son assiette où sa crêpe au jambon l'attend. Il n'a pas faim, et cette vue appétissante ne suffit pas à titiller son estomac. Il reporte son attention sur Benoît, qui a déjà recommencé à jouer avec ses couverts du bout des doigts.

 

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Hm ? Oh, si, c'est délicieux, ne t'en fais pas."

 

Comme signe de bonne volonté, l'ex-candidat à la présidentielle découpe un morceau de crêpe et l'engloutit. Mais le cœur n'y est pas, Arnaud n'a jusqu'alors jamais rien connu d'aussi lourd que le poids de leurs non-dits.

 

"Ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

 

Le Breton se mord la lèvre et posa sa fourchette. Il lui faut encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de lever la tête.

 

"Ils vont m'en vouloir. Ils vont me haïr. Ils me haïssent tous déjà.

\- Qui ça, "ils" ?

\- Tout le monde. Toute la gauche. Les gens, les syndicats, la France Insoumise, le PS.

\- Benoît, non. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était inévitable. Toute la gauche a perdu, mais ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute.

-Tu sais que tu aurais fait mieux."

 

Arnaud accuse le coup en serrant la mâchoire. Il n'a pas envie de revenir sur ce genre de terrain glissant, la chute est toujours plus douloureuse qu'expiatoire. Il sait que Benoît ne tient ce genre de propos que lorsqu'il est aux abois. Dans un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser transparaître, il se plonge dans les yeux du Breton une nouvelle fois.

 

"Personne ne pourra s'en prendre à toi en particulier. On... On accusera le PS, Cambadélis, Valls. Mais...

\- On me traite déjà de traître partout. Et quand on ne m'insulte pas, on veut me forcer à quitter le PS. J'en suis conscient."

 

La main du Bourguignon va chercher celle du cinquième homme de la présidentielle à l'autre bout de la table.

 

"De toute façon, il faut reconstruire, reprend Benoît après s'être raclé la gorge et il se redonne un début de contenance en récupérant sa fourchette pour terminer son déjeuner. Le PS est en miettes, il faut un mouvement capable de porter les idées de l'aile gauche. C'est... C'est ce qu'on va faire. C'est pour ça que je vais à Paris ce soir. On a une première réunion, avec Yannick.

\- Oh."

 

Arnaud sait qu'il n'a pas à attendre quelque chose, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Malgré tout, il prend sur lui et n'ajoute pas un mot de plus. Il ne demande pas s'il peut l'accompagner, participer. Il sait que sa présence là-bas n'est pas désirée. Personne à Paris n'a besoin d'un éternel troisième homme à moitié muet depuis sa défaite. Personne ne veut d'un avocat défroqué, d'un homme politique dépouillé de tout mandat, d'un entrepreneur qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Benoît lui fait remarquer qu'il n'a rien mangé. Il lui répond qu'il n'est pas vraiment affamé et lui cède sans remord sa crêpe à peine découpée. Il tente de lâcher la main de son amant, mais ce dernier la retient fermement. Alors il s'y cramponne désespérément, comme s'il s'agissait de son ultime moyen de profiter de ce moment. Il sait que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se retrouve seul, encore. Son bonheur temporaire disparaît en même temps que la crêpe que le Breton dévore. Quelques heures plus tôt, en le voyant devant sa porte, il n'a pas su ce qu'il devait ressentir. Sa seule certitude est à présent qu'il préférerait s'arracher le cœur que de le voir repartir. Il a besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Sans lui la vie est bien moins facile à supporter.

A la seconde où Benoît pose sa fourchette, Arnaud sait que son instant de répit vient de s'achever. Il sent leurs doigts se séparer, il voit le cinquième homme de la présidentielle se lever. Ce dernier le dévisage, l'air troublé.

 

"Arnaud, ça va ? T'es blanc comme un linge."

 

Le Bourguignon se racle la gorge et assure qu'il va bien d'une voix éteinte. Il se lève et accompagne son compagnon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec une ardeur lourdement feinte. Benoît récupère sa veste, son téléphone, ses clés, puis sort dans la cour baignée par un soleil de printemps. Il se tourne et laisse Arnaud le rejoindre lentement. Il accepte de se nicher entre les bras ouverts de son ex-Haut Représentant aux affaires internationales qui s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il inspire profondément, comme s'il voulait être sûr de se rappeler de son odeur, lui sourit tendrement, lève une main, lui caresse le visage.

 

"Je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive à Paris, OK ?"

 

Arnaud acquiesce sans un bruit. Ses mains effleurent la taille de son amant dans une piètre et ultime tentative de le garder contre lui. Cependant Benoît lui donne un baiser, bref mais sincère, avant de remettre entre eux une distance quasi-protocolaire.

 

"Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi", répond le Bourguignon, et sa voix se brise.

 

Le Breton grimpe dans sa voiture, met le contact, démarre, fait demi-tour. Arnaud est trop obnubilé par l'ouragan de ses émotions pour entendre ne serait-ce que le crissement des graviers de la cour. Il répond machinalement au salut de la main de Benoît. Il lance un "Bonne route !" qu'il n'entend même pas.

La voiture disparaît hors de son champ de vision, emportant avec elle son seul contact humain depuis des jours, son ami, son amant. Arnaud déglutit avec difficulté, luttant contre le carnage émotionnel qui prend place au plus profond de son être, les nerfs à vif, et encore plus seul qu'avant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous promets que j'essayais d'écrire une fic dénuée de tout angst.


End file.
